


Paint The Town

by whatacatchloser



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Chris is just a baby, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Its really sweet okay but mike isn't actually dating chris or josh, M/M, Multi, also hannah and beth aren't dead, also josh is claustrophobic, and chris and josh want mike, but not in the way you think, he wants to though, i'll tag the chapter just to be safe though too, its a lot of drama, like josh is hardcore crushing on mike, mike has self-worth issues, mike hurts himself, possible trigger warning for panic attacks and mentions of self harm, trust me okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacatchloser/pseuds/whatacatchloser
Summary: Joshua Washington will stop at nothing to make sure Mike never feels that way again.Chris helps too.





	1. Pick Up Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sludgeraptor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sludgeraptor/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THIS GOT EDITED AGAIN AND THERE IS MORE AT THE ENDING SO IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE 5/21/18 THEN CONSIDER REREADING THE STORY BEFORE JUMPING AHEAD PAST CHAPTER 3!!

Josh knew that something was wrong when Mike told him that he wouldn’t be attending a small house party at the Washington residence. Summer was ending, and Josh, Beth, and Hannah decided that a small party for their friends would be a sweet treat before they got overrun with homework. Chris had told him that Mike sometimes just doesn’t like going out for parties. While Josh knew that Chris was probably right, he ignored him because Josh Washington is not one to back down from what he wants.

He was alone in his room while Hannah and Beth set up decorations downstairs. Josh pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts until he got to “Mr. Class President” and swiped to call the number. Josh listened to the sound signaling the call went through and listened as it rang until a message popped up. “Hey! It’s your class president Michael Monroe. My phone is either dead or I’m busy as hell. I’ll call you back when I get the chance.”

Beep

Josh sighed before leaving his message. “Hey Mike. It’s Josh. I was calling to see why you didn’t want to come to the party. It is in a few hours…three to be exact. Hannah and Beth are hanging up decorations as I speak so I have to go but call me back dude.” Josh pressed to end the call and threw his phone onto his bed. Mike usually picked up the phone unless he was extremely busy, so Josh just had to wait until he was free.

‘He’ll call me back in ten minutes. Mike never just ignores his friends. He is probably feeding his dog or something.” Josh thought to himself. ‘Maybe I’ll invite Chris over early, so he can help me blow up balloons.’ Josh picked up his phone off the bed and looked at it. He knew he wasn’t going to call Chris, it would be too much of a hassle getting him here. Chris was always annoyed at plans being changed. Even if the so-called plan didn’t matter. Josh even knew that hanging out with Chris would result in cuddles and kisses while trying to pin up streamers, but Chris wouldn’t comply, and he was feeling down from Mike’s voicemail. The boy sighed again and pocketed his phone before going down the stairs to help his sisters.

“Hey Hannah! Can you get the extra tape from the kitchen?!” He heard Beth yell.

“Sure!” Hannah yelled back. She waved to Josh as he passed her. He walked into the living room and saw Beth patiently standing on a step stool with streamers hanging from her arm. Josh took his phone out again and unlocked the screen. Nothing. He set it on the coffee table.

“Need any help?” He asked and saw Hannah in the corner of his eye.

“You can blow up the balloons.” Beth said raising an eyebrow. “I mean you did say that you would.” Josh rolled his eyes.

“I still think it’s stupid. They aren’t even going to float because you didn’t get a helium tank. What are you even going to use them for?”

“We’ll figure something out.” Beth smirked and started taping up more streamers. Josh picked up the bag of balloons and opened them. He gave a disgusted look as the smell of latex filled his nose. He took out a balloon and started stretching it out before he heard a repetitive buzzing. He dropped the balloon and picked up his phone, swiping the accept call button without even reading the name.

“Hey Mike! My dude!” Josh said happily.

“Hey bud. Sorry I didn’t answer earlier, I was in the shower.” Josh could hear Mike chuckle on the other end of the line. He had to admit that Mike’s laughs, no matter the type, always cheered him up. There was something so genuine about the happiness Mike showed when he laughed. It was a million times different than when he smiled. Not that Josh was paying attention.

“Don’t sweat it. I was just wondering why you can’t make it.” Josh said picking up the balloon he dropped. Hannah gave him a strange look and he shooed her gaze away. 

“Oh yeah...um...” Mike trailed off. “I just have been pretty stressed before school. Lots of stuff to do.”

“Parties relieve stress, Mike. Alcohol and hot guys. What more could you want?”

“Josh, you have a boyfriend.”

“Yes. A hot guy. Isn’t that what I said.” Josh smirked as he exited the living room for more privacy.

“Sure.” Mike said. His voice was quieter than at the beginning of the call. Josh couldn’t help wondering why. It wasn’t like Mike was upset over Josh being with Chris. The two had been together since freshman year and everyone knew that and supported them. 

“So, what do you say?” Josh asked with a bit of hope on his tongue.

“Maybe Josh. I do have to go now. I have laundry and shit to do. Talk to you later.”

“TTNF. That’s ta ta for now.”

Mike laughed. “Bye Tigger.” Josh blushed at the phrase as Mike ended the call.

“Shit.” Josh could feel his face heat up more as he clicked his phone screen off and slipped the device into the back pocket of his jeans. Why was he so flustered over a stupid joke? It was common knowledge that Josh liked Winnie the Pooh. He grew up with it and despite his efforts, it remained a part of his life that he didn’t just want to drop. It just didn’t add up that the small nickname given to him made his insides churn.

The only other time Josh could remember feeling that way from a nickname was when Chris called him sweetheart about a month after getting together. There was no way the same thing could be happening.

Josh could not have a crush on Michael fucking Munroe when he was dating someone else. It wasn’t happening. Right?

Okay, yeah, Josh had to admit that Mike’s company did in fact make him happier. He had to admit that he had caught himself staring at the other on multiple occasions. He had to admit that throughout his and Chris’ relationship…Mike had always been there. In the back of his mind, walking next to him on the sidewalk, listening to him vent about whatever stupid thing Beth or Hannah had done to get him in trouble.

“Shit.” He repeated as he stepped back out into the living room. He was going to have to talk to Chris about this now. He would feel awful if he just ignored it, but there was a part of him that wanted to. If he just dropped it, he could try to ignore his feelings until they hopefully disappeared forever.

‘We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it, eh Josh? Just go do your job and blow up balloons.’


	2. Let The Party Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY THIS GOT EDITED AGAIN AND THERE IS MORE AT THE ENDING SO IF YOU READ THIS BEFORE 5/21/18 THEN CONSIDER REREADING THE STORY BEFORE JUMPING AHEAD PAST CHAPTER 3!!

The doorbell rang again, and Josh immediately opened it. “Cochise!” Josh said and opened the door wider to let Chris in. Chris walked in and kissed Josh on the cheek. Josh blushed as he saw more cars start to pull up.

“You know where to go.” Josh said, and Chris smiled.

“Of course, I do. I’ve only been over here every week since we were 10.” He said as he walked towards the living room. He waved as he saw Sam, Ashley, and Jess pull up in Sam’s car. Josh decided to just leave the door open and he went upstairs to grab his phone. Just in case.

Just in case Mike decided to call him to tell him that he was coming. It wasn’t like the man was constantly on Josh’s mind since earlier that day. Nope. Not at all.

He looked at his notifications. No texts or calls from Mike. Josh was more than disappointed. He felt dumb. Mike was busy and stressed. He never said for sure that he would even show. Why was he even stressed over it?

‘You have Chris, Josh. Mike didn’t want to come in the first place. Just go kiss your boyfriend and have fun.’ Josh plugged his phone in and set it on his bedside table. He went downstairs and high-fived Matt before heading toward the kitchen to snack on some chips. He grabbed a handful of cool ranch Doritos before walking back into the living room.

“You have betrayed me, Joshua Washington.” He heard Chris’ voice come from behind him. The other boy tensed, obviously put off by the phrase. There was no way Chris could know that Josh may possibly have a tiny ass crush on Mike when he had just figured it out himself right? Josh turned around and stared at him confused. “Nacho Cheese is a far superior Dorito flavor.” Chris pointed at Josh’s hands, calming Josh’s nerves immediately.

“I have to disagree. Cool Ranch has a much better aftertaste.”

“But they don’t have enough flavor on each chip. All the flavor is at the bottom.”

“Are you two seriously arguing about the better Dorito flavor?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes!” They both said. Josh ate another chip. Chris screamed.

“How could you! After I voiced my hatred for that kind! I am hurt.”

“You, Cochise, are a chip racist.” Josh said and pecked Chris’ lips. Chris smiled and blushed. Josh winked and walked off to greet everyone else.

“YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT!” Chris yelled. Josh smiled but didn’t look back.

“Let him live.” Sam said and elbowed Chris. Josh was in the middle of talking to Emily and Ashley about the importance of collecting Pokémon cards when the doorbell rang. Josh watched as Hannah opened the door. Josh’s eyes widened as he saw none other than Mike standing in the doorway. Hannah let him in and Josh smiled wider than he thought he would. He had to stop.

“Hey Mike! I didn’t think you were going to be here.” Chris said patting him on the back. Mike smiled.

“Josh called me and convinced me to come.” Mike shut the door behind him and walked into the living room with Chris while Hannah ran upstairs. Josh walked up to Chris and Mike. “Speak of the devil.” Mike smiled and pat Josh on the back. 

Josh laughed. “Oh, come on. You both know I am an angel.” Chris rolled his eyes and Mike raised his eyebrows. 

“Says the sluttiest man I have ever met.” Chris said with a smirk. Josh felt his face heat up. There was no way Chris had just said that.

“Chris!” Josh said shoving him slightly. Mike laughed. “You can’t just say shit like that!”

“I’m just stating the truth.” Chris shrugged. “Right Mike?”

Mike looked like a deer in the headlights. How was he supposed to know what Josh was like in sexual situations? Munroe opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked across the room at Sam for help, but she was too busy talking to Hannah. He then glanced at Josh’s flushed face.

“Oh yeah d-definitely” Mike stuttered. Chris laughed as Josh put his face in his hands. Mike felt like his whole reality was crumbling before him. He just told Josh Washington that he agreed that he was the sluttiest man he knew.

Josh…he was equally as flustered. He was half mad at himself for calling Mike in the first place. Scratch that. He was fully mad at himself for calling Mike in the first place. If he wouldn’t have called, then Mike wouldn’t have used that damn nickname and wouldn’t be standing here making Josh’s heart pound.

“I trusted you Mike.” Josh said dramatically putting his hand onto his heart, trying to mask the actual pink of his cheeks. The three of them laughed. Mike’s face was still red as he responded.

“I am not a very trustworthy person, Joshua.” Josh and Chris continued to laugh as Mike rolled his eyes.

“So, Josh, what do you have planned for the rest of the night?” Chris asked looking around the house. Josh shrugged as he looked at everyone talking and drinking.

“I have no clue Cochise. Everyone seems to be having a good time just conversing. If the killer party vibe drops, I’ll bring out my collection of Just Dance games and we’ll start a war.”

Mike raised his eyebrows. “Josh literally everyone here could out-dance you.”

“I never said it was a war between me and everyone else, Mike.” Josh responded in a playful tone. Josh nudged him and smiled. Mike smiled back. Josh and Chris got into talking about Hannah and Beth. Mike slowly stepped out of the conversation, so he didn’t intrude. He went into the kitchen to get a beer. He grabbed a can out of the cooler and opened it. He gulped down half the can before opening the backdoor and sneaking outside. Mike was never one for parties, his anxiety would kick in and he would start wondering what could go wrong. His heart would beat faster and faster and he would feel his entire body heat up.

'You are a complete idiot for even coming.' He told himself. He wanted to enjoy the party, but there were so many people and so many opportunities to mess something up and make a fool of himself. It was worse given the fact he had the biggest crush on the fucking host. He heard the door open behind him and he jumped a bit.

“Oh, Mike.” He heard Emily’s voice. She sounded very disappointed to be seeing him. Mike broke up with her a month ago and didn’t give her a single reason.

“H-hey Em.” He forced a smile and gave a small wave. She raised her eyes.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry.” Mike looked down. This was worse than being inside. He wanted to explain to her why he couldn’t date anyone for more than three weeks, but no words could leave his mouth. He wanted to go home and never be seen again. He couldn’t move.

“I thought you weren’t coming. That’s what Chris told me. That’s why I came. Yet here you are.” She sounded annoyed.

“Josh... he uhm. He convinced me to come.” Mike was very aware of his breathing. He felt dread in his stomach. He needed to leave.

“Great.” There was a pause. “Bye.” She said and pushed passed him to sit at the outdoor table. She pulled out a cigarette. Mike shook his head. She stopped smoking for the three weeks that they were together.

‘It’s all your fault. You left her all alone. She is going to start smoking pack after pack and it will all be because of you.’ Mike bit down on his lip before turning and entering the house again. He drank the rest of the beer and threw away the can. He needed to calm down and try to focus on the other people in his life. He looked around the living room. Everyone was deep in conversation with others. Mike sighed and leaned against the wall. He put his hands in his pockets.

Now he had to deal with pissing off Emily and his unbearable crush on Josh. Josh was the real reason he didn’t want to come. Although Mike would never admit it, recently he had started to get jealous of Chris. Chris and Josh had been together since as long as Mike could remember. It wasn’t fair that he suddenly started crushing on Josh out of nowhere.

Then he saw it. Chris and Josh standing in a corner as they kissed. Mike gritted his teeth and looked away. Tonight, would be fun.


	3. Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS EDITED THE MOST AND IT DRASTICALLY CHANGES THE PLOT SO IF YOU HAVE READ THIS BEFORE 5/21/18 I WOULD HIGHLY RECOMMEND REREADING THIS CHAPTER.

Josh didn’t realize how late it was until people started passing out in the house. Hannah and Beth were laying on the couch watching a movie on Hannah’s phone while Ashley was reading a book on the floor by their feet. Most other party-goers had already left due to the time of morning. Josh himself had to admit that he was getting tired as well and looked over at the clock that sat on the T.V. stand.

‘How is it two in the morning? Wait more importantly how am I not drunk?’ He asked himself. Josh wandered around the rest of the house in a futile attempt to find all his friends. He knew that some of them had probably already left. Matt had work before noon and Emily probably left once she realized Mike was here. Josh went down a mental checklist of his close friends, making sure that he had everyone accounted for. He cared about the people he was close with and wanted to make sure they were all okay.

‘Let’s see…’ Josh sat down on the floor in the living room. ‘Hannah, Beth, and Ashley are in here, Matt went home to sleep, Emily left a while ago, Chris is upstairs, Sam is in the kitchen with Jessica. That just leaves…’

“-tay over here?” a voice from behind him said. Josh looked up to see Mike standing above him He had taken off his jacket and he smelt like beer. Josh couldn’t help blushing. He hated it. He hated how Mike could just speak to him now and he would get flustered.

“Pardon?” He questioned.

“Is there a possibility I could spend the night here?” He repeated. “It’s okay if I can’t, I can call an Uber or something. I just don’t want to drive. Too much to drink.” Josh pressed his lips together. Mike didn’t drink too often. Sure, the two had shared a few nights just drinking and talking, but Mike never drank more than one or two beers.

“You can spend the night. There is a guest bedroom upstairs. I’ll tell everyone else that they are welcome to sleepover too.” Josh responded. He watched Mike relax, not realizing how tense he was. Josh was a bit confused as to why Mike was so stressed about the question. Josh would die before he let someone drive home drunk and he knew how much Mike hated Uber.

“Do you have somewhere I can sleep?” Ashley asked stretching. “Emily already left, and she was my ride home.” She raised a middle finger to the door. Josh rolled his eyes and Mike chuckled despite the guilt he felt.

“Yeah. There is a futon in the basement.” He nodded. “T.V. down there too.”

“Cool thanks.” Ashley smiled. “I’m going to make Sam and Jess stay with me down there though. Basements are scary.” She stood up and set her book on the coffee table before stretching and heading into to the kitchen to retrieve the other girls.

Josh went upstairs after telling Hannah and Beth to go to sleep soon. He walked into his bedroom and saw Chris sleeping on top of his bed. He chuckled and opened his dresser. He pulled out some long pajama pants and a T-shirt. He went back downstairs and into the kitchen where he heard Mike’s voice.

“Hey Mike, I have some clothes you can wear when you go to bed.” He said walking up to him. Mike blushed and took them. He ran his thumb across the stack of clothes and Josh took notice but didn’t question it despite it being slightly strange.

“Thanks man.” He said with a smile. The two of them stood there for a while, being the only two in the kitchen in the moment. They just stared at each other. Mike’s heart was pounding as he stared at Josh’s conflicted face. Josh himself was mentally beating himself.  
‘You have a boyfriend who is currently upstairs sleeping on your bed. Stop.’ he told himself and broke the eye contact. Mike looked down and took a breath. He had felt the tension too.

“No problem.” Josh responded. Hannah and Beth walked into the kitchen and Beth paused for a second, looking at the two of them. She observed Mike’s flushed face and the guilt covering Josh’s features. She hummed a bit and nodded before grabbing some food and going upstairs to presumably get clothes for the other girls.

“S-sorry, but where is the guest room?” Mike asked. Josh blinked a bit and then nodded.

“It’s upstairs. I’ll show you.” Mike just nodded following Josh up the stairs. There was so much on Josh’s mind that he was too tired and not drunk enough to think about. He led Mike to the guest room and smiled before saying goodnight. He paused after shutting the door behind him and bit the inside of his cheek.

Josh went back into his room, seeing Chris awake. He smiled, and Chris stood up and kissed his cheek.

“Josh, my love, it’s sleep time.” He said.

“I know, babe. Just let me get into my pajamas.” Chris pouted. Josh giggled. “Fine, let me get undressed.” he rolled his eyes. Chris beamed at him and did the same. They both knew that nothing was going to happen, they were both too tired, but the gesture was nice. The two of them laid down in Josh’s bed, Chris pulling Josh close to him. 

“Chris?” Josh asked. He wanted to talk to Chris about the weird moments with Mike. He really did. He wanted to explain his feelings, but it was already difficult to put into words and he hadn’t even started.

“Yes?” He asked nuzzling his face into Josh’s shoulder and planting a small kiss there as well. Josh felt the guilt wash over him. He had an amazing boyfriend laying next to him and yet here he was…thinking about another man.

“Never mind.” He said, shaking his head and rotating his body to face Chris. Chris seemed slightly put off by Josh’s sudden tone shift and sat up.

“Is something wrong?” Chris asked with sincerity. The kindness and concern in his voice just made Josh feel worse. He shook his head before realizing that Chris couldn’t see him in the dark.

“I’m fine, really. It’s nothing.” Josh said, but Chris knew better. He knew Josh like the back of his hand.

“Josh, talk to me. I’m not stupid and I can see that you want to talk about something.” Chris reached over Josh’s body and turned on the lamp that was on his bedside table. “So, tell me what’s going on.” Josh sat up and pouted a bit. He knew Chris wasn’t going to just drop it without explanation. He rubbed his eyes a bit and placed a chaste kiss on Chris’ lips.

“Have you ever had feelings for someone else while we were dating?” Josh asked. Chris seemed a little shocked at the question, obviously not having been prepared for something like that. Josh bit his lip as he waited for a response.

Chris reached over Josh again and grabbed his glasses before slipping them on and looking at Josh. “I mean…kind of? Nothing as strong as what I feel for you, but there were a few people who I felt drawn to throughout the years. Why?” 

Knowing that Chris had experienced the same things made Josh feel a little less nervous about the whole conversation. “I just…I felt something like a spark towards someone earlier and I just felt guilty about it.” He shrugged, “But if you know what I mean then it’s probably nothing.” Josh gave Chris a small smile which was lovingly returned.

“It’s Mike isn’t it?” Chris smirked, and Josh’s heart just about stopped. Noticing this, Chris spoke up again. “I’ve seen the way you get flustered around him. It is honestly kind of obvious at this point.” 

“Are you mad? Oh my god you’re probably pissed. I’m so sorry. I honestly don’t know when it began to happen, but I just noticed it today when I was on the phone with him and then I couldn’t get it out of my head and I- “Chris pressed his lips against Josh’s to shut him up.

“I’m not mad, Josh.” He said with a small blush on his cheeks. “I…I kinda started feeling the same things towards him not to long ago.” This time, Josh’s felt like his heart did stop for a second before it went back to pumping normally.

“You…what?” Josh said, shock in his features. Chris pressed their lips together again and hummed.

“I have a crush on Mike just like you do.” He said and Josh blinked a few times before a small smile appeared on his face.

“You do?”  
“I do.” Chris smiled. Josh kissed Chris’ cheek. He wondered why he was so nervous in the first place. Even if things hadn’t played out the way they just did – Chris would never leave Josh for something as tiny as having an attraction to another person. He was sure about that. 

“What are we going to do about it? Should we do anything about it?” Josh asked. Chris took off his glasses and handed them to Josh to set down again. Josh did just that.

“Let’s talk about it later. I’m exhausted and I know you are too.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Josh chuckled and watched as Chris laid back down. He switched of the lamp and copied his actions before Chris pulled him into a hug.

“We’ll figure it out. I love you.” He whispered. Josh smiled and let his eyes fall shut.

“I love you too.”


	4. This is Just a Teaser

_Josh couldn’t believe this was happening. There was no way in hell that the universe was going to punish him like this. There was no way in hell he had done something to deserve this kind of torture. He needed to leave. He needed to get out of the situation. Josh banged on the door with all his strength. It wasn’t enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for this kinda shitty update. I know that some of you are probably screaming at me to actually update and I will! I spend a bit of time just editing and working on the previous chapters (If you haven't reread them you might want to!) and I'm finally picking up inspiration again to write.
> 
> I was having some personal issues which is why I was gone for so long and it might be a few more days to a week before I get the next full chapter out, but I hope y'all stay dedicated and believe in me!
> 
> Thanks for reading and TTFN.
> 
> (Also if there is anyone who is willing to proofread this before it's published PLEASE hit me up)


End file.
